Hawkwing
Hawkwing is a tan and white main coon she-cat with a scar over her right blue eye. Relations Her mother is Light, a rogue who later died of old age. She has no brothers or sisters, but she considers Breezetail her "sister" because she was her first friend when she came to Stoneclan. Her mate is Stoneridge and had three kits with him, Spottedpaw, Eaglepaw, and Cliffpaw. History Hawkwing was born in the forest outside of the clans. She was born to Light, a loner who was well known in the forest. She was the caretaker of several kits when their mother's went hunting or had to leave the forest for unknown reasons. One day, Flower (Hawkwing) and her friend, Snow, were playing in the forest when a hawk attacked them. The hawk killed Light right before attacking Snow. The hawk then carried Flower away. In the sky, Flower felt as if it was worthless to fight back. However, she gathered the strength and courage to attack the hawk, but the hawk also fought back, giveing her her first scar. The hawk let her go and she landed in Stoneclan territory, just barely missing a thorn bush. She wandered in the territory and met a patrol. Rosefur was in the patrol and personally took Flower to camp. For a moon, Flower stayed in the nursery, freaking out everytime she heard a bird call. When she finally got outside the den, she hid under cats and cried "Hawk!" Because of this, Spiderstar, who was the leader at the time, dubed Flower as Hawkkit. At 6 moons old, Hawkkit was apprenticed to Rockstorm. She was a very timid apprentice at first, but she got around to being more social. She was never the best hunter, but she excelled at fighting. She began to train on her own, creating new fighting moves such as her famous Lightning Boulder attack. After some time, she was given her warrior name, Hawkwing. As a warrior, Hawkwing was courageous and clever. She planned out battle plans and contributed highly to the border patrols. One day, a wolf attacked the camp when only a few warriors were there, including her. She fought side by side with Stoneride to scare away the wolf. The wolf then slammed into her, flattening her to the ground and biting at her face. This is how she acquired another scar across her other eye. Stoneridge saved her from the wolf, getting a few scars himself. Hawkwing then began to have strong feelings for the grey warrior. She took every chance she could get to be at his side After the battle, she was given an apprentice, Fawnpaw. She and Fawnpaw worked hard together, training hard and doing numerous patrols. Soon the time would come when Fawnpaw would need these skill. The battle between the wolves then came upon the clans and Hawkwing was prepared to fight. She attacked every wolf with the strength of Lionclan, never noticing that she was carrying Stonridge's kits. She and Fawnpaw worked together to bring down some of the wolves. After the fight, Fawnpaw's mother, Rosefur, had passed. Hawkwing comforted Fawnpaw and Mintpaw, making sure that they would be alright. From that point on, Hawkwing was more caring towards other cats and thought less about fighting and thought more about the family she was about to have. Fawnpaw was then named Fawnheart. A few moons later, Hawkwing gave birth to 3 kits, Spottedkit, Eaglekit, and Cliffkit. Because she was in a battle while pregnant, Spottedkit was born blind and Cliffkit was half the size of his littermates. Hawkwing cared for the kits while Stoneclan went about with their business. 6 moons later, her kits were given their apprentice names, Spottedpaw, Eaglepaw, and Cliffpaw. While Breezetail was caring for her kit, Hawkwing was made the temporary deputy. A moon later, Pantherclan attacked the Stoneclan camp and Hawkwing put up a good fight. In her old age, she still had the energy of a new apprentice. During the battle, Poisonflower revealed herself to Hawkwing. Hawkwing then recongnized Poisonflower as Snow, the kit she used to play with. Poisonflower spared Hawkwing's life that time and Hawkwing was left in awe. Later in the fight, Hawkwing saw Poisonflower trying to manipulate Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw told Hawkwing that she thought that Hawkwing didn't care for her. Hawkwing was hurt by this, but then told Spottedpaw how much she meant to her. Poisonflower got angry and attacked Hawkwing, sending off over the cliff of the hill. She injured her leg, but she lived. For a few moons, Hawkwing stated in camp to recover from her injury. She noticed that she and Stoneridge were ageing and was considering retireing. After her recovery, she was given an apprentice, Featherpaw. She then decided that after she trained this apprentice to be a warrior she would retire. However, her retirement would never come. On a border patrol with Breezetail, Flashpaw, and Featherpaw she met up with an Iceclan patrol. Both patrols challenged eachother for stealing prey and crossing the border. Hawkwing scolded Breezetail, telling her that there is no need to quarall. She hated the idea of fighting over a piece of prey. The night after the gathering, Iceclan attacked Stoneclan. Hawkwing called out to the cats during the battle. She wanted the fighting to stop and to bring peace to the clans. She was challenged by Birdflight, but she only gave the she-cat a few scars and ran off to stop the fighting. She then noticed that Breezetail and Moonstar were fighting eachother. She ran over and attacked Moonstar with her Lighting Boulder technique. Moonstar stopped her thought and grabbed her scruff and bit down hard. He never intended to kill her. Hawkwing told Breezetail to carry on her legacy of peace and compassion. She then left to Starclan. Quotes "HAWK!"~ Hawkkit "I would have rather gone one night hungry...than to have spilled one drop of blood in battle." ~ Hawkwing during the Iceclan Battle Category:Family Tree